


Welcome Home, Honey!

by Aladin_Sane



Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: Bondage, Crossdressing Kink, F/M, Femdom, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aladin_Sane/pseuds/Aladin_Sane
Summary: Buddy came home after a long day at the office to find exactly what he needed waiting for him.





	Welcome Home, Honey!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for your patience, I've hit a bit of a wall with my writing lately but I wanna get back into it. Thank you for all the lovely comments and support!

"Honey, I'm home!" Buddy called into the house as he toed off his shoes. He liked the routine of coming home from a long day of work. After shouting the same phrase, he would hear Darling laugh as she came out to the doorway to greet him. 

But on that day, there was no laughing, no footsteps coming his way. He paused and strained his ears to listen through the house. His hand reached towards his gun, just to be safe. Until he heard it. High pitched whines coming from the vent. He pressed his ear to it, listening in to the sounds of pain mixed with pleasure. 

Huh. Darling didn't have any plans until Wednesday. Buddy checked his phone, confirming that he was yet to get a text from her. She must've picked up someone at the grocery store and lost track of time. 

Buddy made his way up the stairs, his socked feet silent on the carpet. The moaning grew louder as he approached the room. Somewhere along the way he realized that he didn't recognize the voice. It was breathy but each whine sounded like it came from surprise. Probably someone inexperienced. Darling did love to play teacher. 

"Hey, it's just me. Mind if I come in?" he asked from just outside the door. 

The moaning stopped instantly, followed by frantic whispers. There were the sounds of a brief struggle and then a slap. 

"Oh, stop it. It's just Buddy. You're gonna be just fine," Darling said from inside the room. "Come on in, Buddy!" 

He walked into the room a little cautiously. The sight in front of him took his breath away, making him pause right in the doorway. 

Baby was laid out on his back in the center of their bed, red sheets wrinkled around his body. His knees hung over the edge of the mattress and his hands were tied above his head, a thick black rope wrapped around his wrists. Darling stood over him, her hands on his thighs and a strap on hovering in the air between them. All and all, nothing too new. What really came as a shock was Baby wearing one of Darling's nightgowns and a full face of makeup painted on his face. It was smudged, but Buddy could tell Darling had put effort into prettying him up. Buddy couldn't believe his eyes. There was Doc's Baby, tied up and looking absolutely ruined in their bed. 

He whispered something to Darling and she kissed his hairline in response. Was that a hair clip holding his hair out of his face? Buddy felt weak in the knees. 

"Don't worry, Baby, he doesn't mind. Do you, Buddy?" She turned to look at her husband, a delighted smile on her face. 

"No, no, not at all! Go right ahead. Keep going," he said, pulling up a chair so that he could watch the scene continue. "Are you okay with me being here?" 

Baby nodded eagerly, his bubblegum pink painted lips gasping for air. Buddy grinned at Darling and shook his head. She was an expert at setting the stage, an artist of the bedroom. The two of them looked like a renaissance painting in the dim light of their bedroom. Baby as the young maiden and Darling as the demon corrupting him. A real life Persephone and Hades. 

"You're doing really well, Baby. Do you think you're ready?" Darling asked. She held Baby tightly by the hip with one hand, pushing up the hem of his dress. With the other, she spread lube over the rubber cock that hung between her legs. 

He looked a little concerned but nodded firmly. Darling grabbed his ipod and pressed it back into his palm after it had slipped between his fingers. After quickly stroking his cheek, she began to nudge the tip of the dildo against his opening. 

Baby started wriggling against the bonds as she pushed in. His breath was coming out fast, close to hyperventilating. With every exhale, he was whispering her name. "Darling Darling Darling." Like an old chant, like a prayer to an ancient God. She was drinking it in the attention. Baby's frantic worshiping was filling her with pride. Just for the fun of watching his eyes widen, she pulled out, waited for him to relax, and then restarted. 

By the time she was fully sheathed inside of him, his skin was covered in a thin layer of sweat. Darling leaned over him, her hands running up his chest. The fabric of her nightgown was soft under her own hands. 100% cotton, of course. She noticed early on that Baby always wore the softest looking t-shirts and wanted to make sure he was comfortable. It seemed like scratchy fabrics bothered him, so she chose something with no lace and no tags. Being a good hostess was always high on her list of priorities. 

Slowly, her hands wrapped around his neck and started squeezing. His eyes fell shut, his hands tightened around the rope. To Buddy's surprise, Baby's back arched as he pushed up into the touch. Her hips snapped forward and Baby screamed. He threw his head back against the mattress, a wide smile over his face. 

"Oh, you're just loving this. Aren't you, Baby?" Darling pressed kisses along his collarbone before sinking into his shoulder with her teeth. With one hand, she threw one of his legs over her shoulder. The pair moaned in perfect harmony as she sunk deeper into him. "Doc trained you so well, didn't he?" 

Baby was nodding continuously, as if rocking himself back and forth. "Yes. Yes, Ma'am," he whispered. 

Buddy was painfully hard in his jeans. Part of him was afraid that it would burst out of it's own accord. "Do you two mind if I...?" 

"Yeah, babe, go ahead," Darling said offhandedly. Immediately, she turned her attention back to the writhing body beneath her. "Oh, I'm sorry. I promise that you're my only baby." She caught Baby's lips in dominating kiss. It was too hard, too fast. She was purposefully leaving him to try and catch up, but he reveled in it. 

"You'd think you'd be saying those things to me. Considering he's the one who's fucking my wife," Buddy added, smirking as he wrapped his hand around his cock. 

"Don't be ridiculous." She thrust deeply, Baby's whole body convulsed with the pleasure of it. "I'm fucking him." 

"God damn," Buddy whispered to himself. He resigned to just watching and stroking himself slowly. Darling's body moved firmly as she forced the strap on in and out of Baby. She was all muscle and power. Baby never stood a chance. 

But from the look on his face, he didn't want to. His heel dug into her back, the other leg scrabbling against the edge of the mattress. The wet sound of the lubed up dildo pounding into him, their skin hitting together, Darling's harsh panting, and Baby's whimpers all combined into a symphony. Buddy ached to know what Baby was listening to, hoped that the music of the room blended into the music in his ears. 

With the grin of a trickster, Darling grabbed his tape recorder off of the nightstand beside the bed. She pressed it to his cheek and hit record, capturing his own desperate sounds for a moment. 

"Are you gonna make me a pretty song about tonight?" she asked. He nodded into the sheets, opened his mouth to say something but cut himself off when she thrust particularly deeply. Darling held the recorder to her own mouth and hit record again. "You love this. Right, Baby? You love being completely controlled. Let me take care of you, Baby." She held the recorder back to him and wrapped her hand around his cock. The groans of pure ecstasy that poured out of him were so beautiful that Buddy wanted to listen to it on repeat. 

"That's my good boy," Darling continued. Buddy matched the way he tugged on his own cock to the way she handled Baby's. "You're such a good boy, Baby. You're so handsome." She giggled into the recorder. "You're so beautiful, too. Are you ready, cariño?" 

Baby and Buddy moaned together, Buddy's disintegrating into a low chuckle. Darling must've been starting to really love Baby. She only spoke in Spanish when she was either riding the height of an orgasm or when she truly cared about the person she was speaking to. To be honest, the idea of Baby coming back for another play date sounded pretty damn good to Buddy. 

Darling pressed the tape recorder to Baby's jaw, let her lips brush against her ear. Just loud enough for the recorder to pick it up, she whispered to him sweetly. "Cum for me, mi amor." 

A beautiful wail hit the air, and Buddy finished with him, feeling like he was exploding more than anything else. He honestly couldn't tell if Baby was moaning or singing, the sound was so melodic. Either way, it died off slowly as Baby sunk down into the bed sheets. Darling slipped out of him and unhooked the belt around her waist. The strap on hit the carpet with a muted thud. 

Her hand scooped up the cum that littered Baby's chest and pressed it to his lips. As he licked her hand clean, she untied his hands and settled on top of him. One minute she was making Baby feel like he was dying and being dragged to Hell, the next she was slowly nursing him back to health. 

"Feeling better, Baby?" she asked, rubbing the circulation back into his wrists. 

"Yes. Thank you. So much." The look in his eyes was nothing short of complete adoration. 

"Oh, honey, it was my pleasure." Darling wiped a smudge of lipstick off the corner of his mouth. "I'm sorry your job didn't go so well today. But if you ever need another pick me up, you've got my number." 

Baby wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her hair. As mean as it sounded, Buddy really hoped Baby would need another pick me up soon. And hopefully, this time he'd need it when Buddy could get some time off.


End file.
